Cunning
by leiasky
Summary: Kaylee's momma made something for her little girl, and she wants Simon to model it for her. 'Somewhat Adult Content'


**Cunning**

"It's ugly, Jayne."

"Is not!" Jayne scowled at River as he brushed his large fingers reverently over the colorful hat lying in his lap.

"Ugliest thing I've ever seen." River didn't even look up, simply continued reading.

"What is?" Kaylee asked as she and Simon walked into the galley.

"His hat."

"Aw, no it ain't, its –" Kaylee floundered looking for the right word.

Jayne put it on his head and proudly puffed out his chest. "Cunning?"

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Not – exactly the word I would choose."

Jayne scowled at the annoying doctor. "Well, then what word would you use?"

"One you couldn't pronounce much less spell," River answered for her brother, knowing that Kaylee would give him a nasty look if he'd said it.

Simon hid a grin by going to get a drink.

"Aww, it ain't that bad, really." Kaylee said with a bright smile.

"That's right. My momma sent it. Means its perfect." Jayne tugged on the sides of the orange hat, making it more comfortable.

Kaylee nodded enthusiastically at the mention of his mother and accepted the glass of water Simon handed her with a smile. "Yeah, yer ma's real talented."

Jayne strutted around the room as River and Kaylee looked on, stifling their giggles. Simon simply rolled his eyes and dropped a hand to his girlfriend's waist, fingers slipping beneath the arms of her coveralls to touch her bare skin.

River turned to Simon and said pointedly. "We have two hours before we're due to land."

The obvious implication was not lost on any of them.

Jayne stopped his strutting and glanced at the couple with a barely contained look of disgust. "Means ya got one hour fifty-nine minutes to sex lil Kaylee numb, best get to it."

Simon raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything, Kaylee took his hand and eagerly led him back toward her bunk.

Jayne smirked at River when she approached him, sniffed at his shirt and wrinkled her nose. "Only a minute to dress?"

"Kaylee's an expert at dressin' in a hurry. " He shrugged when River's eyebrows rose high into her forehead. "So I hear, anyway."

"And Simon isn't?"

"He ain't needed on the job. Never is. He can lounge in bed all day. Lazy cuss."

River rolled her eyes as the mercenary tugged on the sides of his hat and set his jaw. "Cunning."

River shook her head and walked back toward her bunk. "Ugly."

* * *

"So we got two whole hours 'fore we land," Kaylee turned and stepped into Simon's arms the moment his foot left the rung and touched the floor. "Wonder what we can do to pass the time?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Simon laughed, his blue eyes narrowing as he dropped one hand to her waist and reached out to pull the hatch closed with the other.

"If you don't already have an idea, I will fall over dead right here and now," Simon dropped his other hand to her waist and grinned knowingly at her.

"Oh, I got lotsa ideas, sweetie." Kaylee covered his hands with hers and backed toward her bed.

"Color me surprised," Simon drawled, a smile spreading across his face.

Kaylee tilted her head and regarded him through narrowed eyes. "You mockin' me?"

"Oh, just a little." Simon grinned, his eyes twinkling as he noticed her lips purse together in feigned anger. He let her push him back onto her bed, and leaned up on his elbows as her eyes swept down over him, obviously trying to decide how just to relieve him of his clothing.

His heart thudded in anticipation as he watched her consider the many options available. When her fingers moved slowly over the fastenings of his shirt, his eyes locked on her pretty mouth and the tongue currently caught between her lips as she concentrated on releasing the clips and baring his chest. With a low groan, it took all the willpower he possessed not to sit up and cover her mouth with his.

But she only parted his shirt and raked her short, chipped nails up and down his chest a few times before turning her attention to the fastenings of his pants.

Simon raised an eyebrow and when Kaylee glanced up, she waved dismissively at his chest. "Take it off, Simon, am busy here."

Her fingers danced teasingly over his rapidly straining erection and she took her sweet time before even reaching the top fastening.

Simon simply watched her until she lifted her head and arched her neck when she realized he hadn't taken off his shirt. Rolling his eyes, he quickly removed and discarded the offending material and returned to watching her slowly pull apart the fastenings of his suddenly very confining pants.

He stared, with darkening eyes, as she made no effort to touch him, instead simply removed his shoes and pants, depositing them somewhere he couldn't see.

"You look decidedly overdressed," Simon said, eyeing her carefully.

"Yeah, but I ain't done yet," Kaylee said as she pushed his legs apart, crawled up from the end of the bed, and leaned over his burgeoning erection.

He could feel her warm breath as he stared down at her, his length twitching with anticipation and arousal. He didn't have any idea what she had planned, but she enjoyed playing little games in bed, and he had to admit, it kept him on his toes – and _very_ highly aroused.

Kaylee licked her lips just once before dipping her head and trailing her wet tongue up the entire length of him. Pausing for a moment to gather the tiny pearlescent beads that had gathered at the tip, she swirled her tongue around that sensitive ridge, causing his hips to involuntarily thrust into her teasing motion.

"Kaylee –" Simon's voice was deep, husky as his hands clutched the bed for purchase.

"Yes, sweetie?" Kaylee glanced up at him through her lashes and licked her lips, a coy smile spreading across her face.

"Come up here."

She sat up suddenly and lifted her cotton top, baring her torso to his hungry eyes. But she slid off the bed and if she hadn't seen the disappointment on his face at her sudden movement, she'd have heard it in the strangled moan he tried to swallow before she noticed. With a triumphant smack of her lips, she slid her coveralls, underwear and all, down her legs and climbed back into bed, quickly straddling his hips.

When she leaned over him, her lips teasingly close, and whispered, "My momma sent me something but it don't fit me," she could feel Simon tense beneath her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, will you wear it for me?" She lifted her eyes to his and smiled coyly.

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Uh – well, if your mother sent it to you –"

Kaylee sat up and rolled her hips against his delighting in the feel of him twitching between them.

"All right," Simon said uncertainly, knowing at this moment he'd do anything she wanted.

She kissed him long and hard, letting her fingers linger between lithe muscles that filled out his broad chest. After a moment, she tore herself away and bounced off the bed.

She took a moment to rummage through a drawer and Simon rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow, staring appreciatively at her bare backside. When Kaylee turned around, the item carefully concealed behind her back, Simon's eyes narrowed. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to find this – gift as entertaining as you do?" He tried to get a glimpse around her back as she got closer but when he reached for her, she quickly pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him again.

"Kaylee –" He stared up at her but he lost sight of everything but her face when she leaned over him and pressed her lips to his.

When they parted, Kaylee shoved the object onto Simon's head and leaned back to admire her man.

Simon's brows knitted together as he hesitantly reached up and touched the hat. It took a moment for his top three percent brain to realize what it was and when he did, his eyes widened in surprise. He sat up quickly, nearly knocking her off his lap and turned to look into the small mirror she always kept hidden in a little nook beside her bed. His jaw fell open when he noticed the pink knitted hat, little round tuft sitting directly on top, and couldn't pull his eyes away from it until Kaylee leaned against his shoulder, giggling madly.

He glanced down at her, incredulous, and she stopped giggling for a moment to send a smoldering look at him.

Licking her lips, she dusted her fingers across his chest and lower. "You know, sweetie, that hat makes you look all manner a hot."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow and muttered, "I believe the word Jayne used was cunning."

She leaned forward and kissed him, long and hard, forcing any thoughts of Jayne or anyone else out of his mind. When she joined their bodies with a swift arch of her hips, Simon suddenly didn't care how stupid the hat really looked.

END

--------------

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know. 


End file.
